You're always within my heart -ON HOLD UNTIL OCTOBER 2018-
by IamanAckerman
Summary: What if Mikasa, Armin, and Eren all had another friend they knew since childhood? A story about a girl named Miracle, who is very skilled. She sees through even the hardest lies, and ties her friends closer together in the cruel world of Titans and bloodshed. The quartet learns the ups and down of friendship and war together. (Hinted Eremika.) Please R&R! Critiques are welcome!


**Prologue:**

It was a peaceful morning in Shiganshina. The sun rose only about thirty minutes back, so not many were up. The birds sung beautifully, and the weather was clear and sunny.

Ten-year-old Mikasa Ackerman was sitting on the couch peacefully. She woke before Eren, which was a change to her usual routine, but she was okay with that.

She suddenly heard quiet knocks on the door, and a very feminine voice call quietly through the door.

"Hello? Anyone awake?"

Mikasa stood up and walked over to the door, opening it quietly.

A girl with bright orange hair, bright blue eyes, and a green dress was standing there. Mikasa actually had to look down to see her. She was shorter than Mikasa, only up to Mikasa's shoulders.

"Mika! You're awake! That's unexpected!" the girl said with a smile, clasping Mikasa's hand in hers.

Mikasa smiled slightly.

"Good morning, Miracle."

"Can you come outside?" Miracle asked.

"Well, I expected you to come, so I left a note in everyone's rooms," Mikasa replied

"Great!"

Mikasa had known Miracle since she moved to Shiganshina. She ran into her about the second day of living there. Miracle said that she notices anybody that's new since she's constantly around town, so that's how she found her.

Miracle was a very caring and optimistic person. She could tell what people were feeling with practically one look.

She was that one person you couldn't really get mad at without feeling guilty as heck.

"C'mon Mika. Let's go to the field!" Miracle said, beginning to walk hand in hand with Mikasa.

"Isn't it beautiful out here, Mikasa?" Miracle asked. Mikasa looked around, seeing the beautiful green trees and flowers in bloom.

"It is…"

Miracle smiled at Mikasa.

"Hey Mikasa…is there any certain reason you woke up so early?" Miracle asked. Mikasa hesitated.

"Well…I guess it was probably from…my dream…" Mikasa said. Miracle's face softened.

"I suspected that. Hey Mikasa. Look at me."

Mikasa did as Miracle said.

"If you need to talk, I'm always here."

Mikasa nodded.

"I know Miracle…thank you."

Miracle shook her head as they continued walking.

"I think my purpose on earth is to help the broken. I've thought that my whole life. When I look around, all I see is the broken. And if we're going to be honest, that's us all. We're all broken. Some may be more obvious than others, but we all are," Miracle said. Mikasa nodded silently.

Miracle had always been very strong in mental care. She was friends with almost everyone, and instead of holding grudges she gave everyone another chance and had no limit to these chances.

She would often sit down with you if you and her have problems and will talk about it for hours, discussing every little detail.

She was absolutely wonderful at building and fixing relationships, and many even considered her a genius.

The two finally arrived at the field.

"Hey Mikasa…tell me about your relationship with Eren. Any problems?" Miracle asked as they sat by the tree they loved, which was the only tree in the field.

Mikasa wasn't surprised she asked. She often discuses things like this

"Well…I guess we have our disagreements, but none cause any huge problems except for one," Mikasa answered. Miracle waved her hand to continue.

"And this disagreement is…?"

"Well…Eren wants to join the Survey Corps as you know…but I don't want him to."

"Why do you want him to stay out of the Survey Corps?" Miracle asked curiously.

Mikasa hesitated.

"I…I don't want him to die…"

Miracle smiled.

"Figured. Have you ever discussed this with him?"

"Well…I've tried…but he just gets mad and snaps at me," Mikasa said.

"Hm…"

Mikasa suddenly froze, seeing a praying mantis sitting in a branch. It was holding a moth in it's arms.

Mikasa felt her heart pick up speed as the memories flooded in. Miracle stopped as well.

"Mikasa? Mikasa? Are you okay?"

Miracle suddenly stepped in front of her, and put her hands on her shoulders.

Mikasa suddenly snapped out of it.

"Mikasa…you're crying…"

Mikasa's hands flew up to her cheek. She felt the water streaming down her face.

"…Am I…?"

"Mikasa…come here," Miracle said, her arms open.

"No, it's okay, I'm fi-"

"No, you really aren't. Now, come here," Miracle said, pulling her into a soft embrace.

Mikasa sighed and let the small girl hold her.

"It's just…I miss them so much…" Mikasa said, another tear streaming down her face. Miracle rubbed her back softly.

"…I know Mikasa. I know."

Miracle continued rubbing her back, while Mikasa let her do so. After a minute, Mikasa pulled away with a small smile.

"Thank you…Miracle."

Miracle smiled.

It was going to be yet another interesting day.


End file.
